Historias cortas
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Son una serie de One Shoths de Harry Potter y otros personajes
1. El más Aterrador

EL MAS ATERRADOR

Harry/Ibiki

En la sede de interrogatorio habían capturado a un grupo renegado que tiene información importante sobre un grupo elite de ninjas elite que puede traer serie problemas para la aldea.

-Kakashi sensei, que sucede porque no los han interrogado-pregunta la nin rosa.

-Maa maa, no se preocupen tanto es solo-

-Lo que pasa es que Ibiki no está-dice Anko.

-Pero tú eres una nin espeluznante no puedes interrogarlos-la peli morada alza la ceja y Naruto se esconde tras su novio el cual solo da una pequeña sonrisa.

-No han hablado nada con ninguno, me gustaría que Ibiki sensei estuviera aquí-

-¿Anko no podemos hacer nada?-pregunta el nin rubio.

-Bueno Inochi san, hay algo pero…-varios ninjas de interrogación se estremecieron si tenían que llamarlo a él sentían pena por las pobres almas de los renegados.

-Ne Sasuke soy yo o el ambiente se puso tenso-

-Algo sucede, pero no sé qué sea Naruto-

-Se fijaron que hasta Anko san se puso tensa-dijo la nin peli rosa.

-Maa maa, eso es porque van a llamar al esposo de Ibiki-la mandíbula de los tres genin cayó al suelo, el ninja espeluznante casado.

-Es broma Kakashi-nego con la cabeza.

Quince minutos después, los genin vieron como varios ninjas apresuraron el paso como no queriendo que alguien los viera.

-Me pueden decir que es tan urgente que no me dejaron terminar de comer-dijo una voz irritada atrás de los genin los cuales saltaron por la sorpresa de no sentir a nadie tras ellos y el tono de voz.

Voltearon con lentitud, la persona aparentaba unos treinta años, tenía rasgos Uchija pero también Uzumaki ya que su cabello era negro pero con mechones rojos sangre, bonitas facciones y sus ojos como frías esmeraldas.

-Haru san disculpe los inconvenientes pero hay unos ninjas que debemos sacarles la verdad y por desgracia no hemos conseguido sacarles nada y como Ibiki sensei no se encuentra nos preguntábamos si usted podría ayudarnos-el hombre no dijo, ni movió un musculo minutos después asintió.

Los genin están más que sorprendidos la forma tan formal en la ninja de serpientes hablo ella no respeta a casi nadie pero este hombre debe ser diferente y que se notaba el temor de todos.

Diez minutos después el hombree se había ido y los genin aprendieron porque ese hombre tan bello, era temido por todos en menos de un minuto que entro con los ninjas empezaron a gritar como nunca, hablando tan rápido como podían.

Hasta Kakashi le temía pues al salir, camino a un lado del copy nin.

-Espero que ese libro no sea lo creo Kakashi kun estaría muy decepcionado y frente a tus pupilos-nunca lo habían visto ser tan rápido al guarda sus preciados icha icha.

-Y quién es ese hombre-pregunto el chico rubio.

-Es esposo de Ibiki-

-¿QUUEEE?-grito-De ninguna manera ese hombre tan guapo puede estar casado con ese ninja espeluznante-

-Naruto el ultimo que hablo mal de Ibiki, cerca de su esposo digamos que nunca volvió a ser el mismo-dijo su sensei, antes que contestara cualquier cosa su querido novio le tapó la boca.

-¿Que querían?-

-Lo de siempre-ya que cuando el ninja interrogador salía en una misión le llamaba a él para que los ayudara.

Se supone que la misión del hombre tardaría más pero con la ayuda de su esposo, termino con dos semanas de anticipación que utiliza para su amado esposo.

-¿Piensas ir?-

-No tengo otras cosas que hacer-dijo jalando a su esposo a la cama donde lo ato a la cama.

-¿Me vas a torturar?-pregunto con falsa inocencia.

-¡Oh si hasta que supliques!-dijo contra la piel sensible de su cadera.

Y eso fue lo que hizo el interrogador darle placidas torturas que los dos disfrutaron.

Fin.


	2. Entre lobos

Entre Lobos

Harry/Lucien Remus/Michael OC hijo de Fernir

En una lúgubre mansión había cuatro personas dos calladas y las otras discutiendo acaloradamente el tema parecía no poder dejarse de lado ya que el destino de otra está en juego, alguien que le importaba a los cuatro.

-Bueno ya que son tres contras mí-dijo molesto el animago.

-Sirius, amor entiende es lo mejor es por su seguridad has visto lo que ha pasado aquí-el ojiazul lo vio molesto pero tenían razón no podía arriesgarlo más es lo único que le queda de su amigo resignado aceptó.

-Pero ustedes lo tendrán que hacer-cedió media vuelta atravesó la chimenea solo suspiraron salió mejor de lo que esperaban ahora faltaba lo más importante.

Los bosque eran muy densos, hermosos nunca había visto uno igual caminaron un gran rato ninguno dijo nada la tensión podía sentirse en lo más escondido del bosque, había un gran campamento eran puros hombres lobos de un tamaño sorprendente.

-Tranquilo cachorro no va pasar nada-el asintió.

-Moony que hacemos aquí-el castaño sonrió un poco nervioso viendo a su pareja la cual solo alzo los brazos en señal de rendición se fue caminando hacía unos hombres que los veían un poco sorprendidos pues al hombre que se alejaba de ellos es Michael hijo de Fernir Grey back conocido por su temperamento.

-Michael que pasó porque dejaste a Remus solo con el muchacho-.

-Ni loco le doy la noticia al mocoso ese-.

-Ni que te fuera a morder-los hombres se rieron por la expresión.

-Eso sería mejor pero tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios, una vez lanzo a mi padre casi cien metros en una explosión de magia-lo miraron sorprendido como podía hacer eso un niño que no les llegaba ni a los hombros con esa frágil figura aguzaron el oído para saber que pasaba.

-Mira cachorro tu sabes que ya no confiamos en la orden así que decidimos que lo mejor es mantenerte lejos de Londres-nervioso.

-Si ya lo sé, pero que vamos a hacer en este lugar-.

-Pu...pues veras, no haremos solo tú te quedaras aquí-.

-Disculpa-dijo empezando a perder la calma a punto de darle un ataque de cólera su magia emergía como un tempestuoso remolino-¿HA, piensan abandonarme aquí?-.

-No cachorro aquí te cuidaran estarás a salvo-.

-Remus-grito su pareja en un rápido movimiento los dos desaparecieron los ojos esmeraldas refulgían de furia al ver el lugar vacío.

-Pero les juro que los dos pagaran por esto traidores-siseo erizándoles la piel a los lobos el chico de verdad era de temer.

Lo vieron respirar para tranquilizarse poco a poco la magia aminoro dejando ver a un chico frágil cosa que los lobos no se irían con la finta el segundo al mando se acercó al joven.

-Tú debes ser nuestro protegido-.

-Supongo ya que nadie tuvo la delicadeza de decirme o pedirme mi opinión ¿y usted es?-viendo al hombre enorme musculoso de piel color chocolate.

-Raze mucho gusto-le extendió la mano.

-Harry aunque supongo que ya deben de saberlo-haciendo una mueca.

A Lucien le encanta hacer enojar a Harry ver sus hermosos ojos verdes ardiendo de furia, desde que lo conocía siempre entre ellos había esa extraña situación en la que terminaban discutiendo y la verdad en pocos días decidió que le gustaba sentirse vivo, molestando al joven temperamental.

Los gemidos de esa pecaminosa boca lo hacen tener ganas de correrse el líder de la lycan tiene a su hermoso niño a su merced no es que no quisiera desde antes, pero su lugar teniente Raze se había impuesto como guardián de Harry cuando se dio cuenta que lo deseaba no dejándolos solos en ningún momento, había pasado ya muchas cosas las peleas entre Lucien y Harry se hicieron normales después de su primer encontronazo a los pocos días de que este llegara con ellos la vida del líder se iluminó cuando este pequeño llego.

Harry caminaba por los bosques sin darse cuenta que es seguido de cerca por un depredador uno de los más letales, ajeno a esto disfruta como hacía mucho no lo hacía sin preocuparse por fans o mortifagos se detiene a la orilla de un acantilado cierra sus ojos para disfrutar la paz y tranquilidad de ese hermoso paisaje, el toque suave que lo envuelve las manos hábiles entran bajo su playera y pantalones una acaricia sus pezones la otra delinea con cierta pereza todo su pene.

Abre los ojos voltea su cabeza para encarar al que imagina que es el osa interrumpir su relajante paseo, los ojos negros lo devoran como lo hace la boca de este los suaves gemidos son devorados las manos pequeñas se deslizan por los largos cabellos del lycan.

Lucien nunca imagino que la blanca piel del joven sabe cómo a miel, es tan suave que lo enloquece los jadeos y gemidos que arranca de su garganta, no se apresura a devorar a su presa tiene todo el tiempo para disfrutarlo ya después de esta noche el será solo suyo y quien se interponga solo morirá por sus manos.

Cualquiera que los viera no sabría decir donde termina uno o empieza el otro, la mente de Harry casi esta en blanco esa boca y manos no lo dejan pensar sin contar que se siente completamente lleno y ese constante golpeteo en su próstata no lo dejan sentir nada más que placer.

Siente el dolor en su cuello a pesar de la nube de pasión y deseo sabe lo que significa pero en estos momentos no le importa solo quiere sentirse deseado, amado y adorado como en este momento.

Al otro día al amanecer todos están sentados afuera entretenidos viendo como discuten su venerado líder con su pequeño revoltoso que le reclama por haberlo mordido sin preguntarle si quería.

El lycan solo lo alza sobre su hombro y desaparecen de la vista de todos haciendo reír a muchos el morocho Raze sabe por fin su amigo de muchos siglos encontró la felicidad en ese pequeño que también le corresponde.

Con lo último de sus fuerzas se deja caer en el pasto acolchado dándole un poco de respiro a su adolorido y saciado cuerpo.

La lengua del mayor saborea su espalda-Lucien lo hemos hecho todo el día-

-Mmmm Hmmm si lo sé pero me he vuelto adicto a tu piel-

-Ninfo mano-gruñe, el lycan se ríe contra su piel.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vida de Harry había cambiado tenía una pareja, una manada y vida eterna con el desesperante, posesivo, amante que resulto ser Lucien el hombre que no ha dejado de hacerlo sentir especial.

Lo ve a lo lejos mientras frota su abultado vientre en el cual yace su primer hijo después de varios siglos decidieron hacer crecer la familia.

Fin.


	3. Esperado

ESPERADO Harry/Sasuke

El equipo siete conformado por Sakura, Sai y Naruto con Kakashi como líder van por su cliente un joven noble que vienen a vivir a Konoha al cual recogen en la frontera donde son observado por dos pares de ojos, casi todo el camino aunque fue largo el regreso pues no pudieron correr como hubieran querido ya que el cliente no podía hacerlo, pues veía especificado en el contrato.

Una vez que cruzaron las puestas de la aldea llegaron con el cliente hasta la torre del Hokage, Lady Tsunade los esperaba pero tenía una cara sombría, los del equipo no sabían que pudo pasar hasta que vieron a un ninja con los brazos cruzados era inconfundible en toda su gloria Sasuke Uchija.

-Bueno ya que están aquí-fu interrumpida.

-Tsunade sama, ¿qué hace aquí?-dijo la peli rosa no esperando mostrar su conmoción o sus deseos de abrazar al pelinegro.

-Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea-

-¿Por qué hasta ahora Sasuke?-pregunto dudoso el copy nin.

Antes de que hubiera un enfrentamiento entre los antiguos miembros del equipo decidió intervenir la rubia ya que esta paz sería buena solo esperaba que no hubiera complicaciones con lo que les iba a decir.

-Sasuke, ha regresado claro que hay ciertas cláusulas que está pidiendo-

¿-Y cuáles son?-quiso saber la peli rosa.

-La primera el nombre Uchija será limpiado, La segunda se reconocerá su matrimonio que realizo en los países externos- al oír esto la nin medico dejo de oír lo demás su amor de la infancia se casó y no fue ella la persona que estaría a su lado, es más no fue la persona que lo hizo volver.

Saliendo un poco de su trance se armó de valor y pregunto lo que más le dolía.

-Sasuke cuando vas a recoger a tu esposa-

-Eso no es necesario-dijo calmado se retiró de la pared, paso a un lado de ellos se inco frente a la figura encapuchada la cual le retiro la capucha, la persona era una de las más angelicales que hubieran visto.

-Harry, como estas te sientes cansado-él le sonrió y negó.

-No ahora que estoy cerca de ti y el bebé está bien-la manos del ninja se posaron en su abultado vientre.

Fue cuando los ninjas vieron que ese joven espera al hijo el Uchija, lo vieron tomar su mano y besarla observando los espectaculares anillos, de los dos.

-Podemos hacer una revisión, para estar seguros del estado del bebé-el Uchija acepto Shizune llego de inmediato para asistir a la rubia unos minutos después les dijo que está bien pero tenía que descansar del largo viaje.

Sasuke apareció en el complejo para poder acomodar a su amado, la casa principal ya estaba casi acabada de arreglar pues sabía que sus clones lo haría rápido pues hacía meses que sabía que su amor llegaría a los países ocultos.

Sasuke había vagado después de unos meses de darse cuenta que Orochimaru no le ayudaría en nada así que llego a los limites los atravesó por curiosidad, tomo el barco y como nadie parecía conocerlo se mezcló, cambio su ropa y si esperarlo se encontró en Londres extraño nombre pensó pero después se dio cuenta que todo era diferente es este lugar.

Recorrido el lugar sintió la energía extraña pero siguió viviendo esa extraña libertad, uno de esos día donde recorría sintió esa energía pero con más fuerza corrió hasta llegar a un cementerio vio a varias personas vestidas con mantos y mascara blancas pero definitivamente no eran anbus, vio a un joven atado pero no podía distinguirlo ya que lo tapaban.

Al ver a Voldemort le recordó a Orochimaru pero sin nariz, entonces el joven comenzó a luchar el poder de los era casi igual, después de desparecer la campana de luces doradas corrió al cuerpo atrajo la copa pero al último minuto se aventó a la maleza chocando la copa con el cuerpo el cual despareció.

Se oyo el grito de rabia del hombre, oyeron lo que decía para luego desparecer, entonces el joven saco algo de su bolsa una escoba la monto salió volando, con su velocidad lo siguió estaba decidido a saber quiénes eran y como podían hacer eso porque eso no era chakra.

Lo alcanzo casi una hora después, sorprendiéndole al preguntarle quien era y como hacia esto

Esto debía ser así, unos segundos antes discutía con el idiota sobre como hacia las cosas le exigua que le mostrara como hacerlo y al siguiente lo está follando si restricciones contra el árbol.

Horas después los dos están acostados en una suave cama en una casa ubicada en un lugar secreto según le dijo el joven, Sasuke había decidió que lo acompañaría hasta que saciara su curiosidad sobre la magia y como podía beneficiarle.

Sasuke había decidido quedarse con Harry ya que descubrió un mundo interesante lo ayudo con su lucha, ya que no regreso al colegio donde corría más peligro que en su casa, lo entreno físicamente para que tuviera mayor resistencia.

Un día simplemente Sasuke le dijo Casémonos, el joven ojiverde solo lo vio extrañado asintió, en ese tiempo había aprendido que no era una orden si no una forma de pedírselo ya que por desgracia la educación de Sasuke en lo sentimental era peor que la suya y eso ya era decir mucho.

Sasuke llevaba casi dos años viviendo en los países externos con una libertad que nunca tuvo antes, pues en su niñez solo se le exigía con cumplir los lineamientos del Clan, cuando fue a orochimaru para poder encontrar la fuerza para vencer a su hermano descubrió que en Sanín lo quería usar su cuerpo así que decidió irse y salió mejor ya que conoció a Harry y todo este nuevo mundo.

También pensó con más frialdad la realidad de lo que realmente sucedió con su clan y descubrió que no todo era blanco y negro pues los Uchija siempre han sido leales al pueblo así debía haber una conspiración y su hermano no tuvo más remedio que hacer todo esto para salvarlo.

Por desgracia el dia que se enteraron que Harry esta embarazado Voldemort decide atacar y teniendo que enfrentarlo Sasuke nunca se alejó de él tenían una ventaja que no dejarían pasar y después de horas de intensa lucha el mago más oscuro murió y su ojiverde era libre para irse.

Una vez decidió todo Sasuke regreso primero para arreglar todo y Harry lo alcanzaría ya que Sasuke nunca lo dejo solo ya que dos de sus clones lo vigilaron todo el camino en una ocasión eliminaron a varios ninjas renegados que los iban a atacar.

Por primera vez en años puede sonreír con libertad en su propio pueblo con un dormido y muy embarazado ojiverde viendo el amanecer en su cama.

Fin.


	4. Posecion

Pertenecer

HARRY/TOM

Los pasillos para las mazmorras son siempre solitarios y tranquilos sobre todos para el rey de Slytherin al que nadie se mete en su camino. Si hay muchos que lo desean tanto hombres como mujeres no importa cuánto les coqueteen el simplemente los ignora solo utiliza su encanto para su fines los más prominentes del colegio son su sequito.

Pero no todo es tan fácil para el rey solo tiene una debilidad que casi nadie conoce un pequeño león que trae en sus brazos, el retrato de la casa de las serpientes se abre para dejar ver al rey.

Como siempre las serpientes no muestran sus emociones, solo una vez que él se dirige a su habitación los murmullos explotan a muchos les molesta pero nadie se atreve a hacer nada ya que su vida si les importa.

Cierra la puerta tras él dejando su preciada carga en su gran cama, nagini se desliza desde la chimenea a la cama se acomodó junto al joven.

 ** _-No le gustara despertar aquí sin su permiso_** -el ojiazul solo sonríe.

 ** _-Este es su lugar debe acostumbrarse_** -la serpiente sisea divertida ya que desde que esta con su familiar nunca lo había visto tan feliz, como lo es desde que conoció al gatito rebelde que desde el primer día solo lo ha desafiado eso fue lo que termino de atraerlo al pequeño, pues todos los demás solo lo siguen por miedo.

Los bellos ojos somnolientos se abren con pesar, el siseo a su costado lo hace resoplar, no de nuevo desde que Harry inicio el colegio el sly lo ha molestado y desde su segundo año normalmente despierta en esa habitación de cuatro a seis veces por semana, ya el altivo Tom le dice que es donde pertenece.

-¡Riddle!-gruñe

-Si gatito-es fulminado por el ojiverde.

-¿Que te dije de dormir aquí?-

-Eres mío y no voy a cambiar de opinión-

-Haber Tom somos novios desde el segundo año, te la pasas amenazando a mis amigos si me abrazan-

-No tienen derecho a tocarte-subiéndose en su cadera, moviéndose con tranquilidad, un jadeo deja la garganta del menor.

-¡Oh Tom!-es o único coherente y sabe la astuta serpiente que ha ganado de nuevo le demuestra lo que es ser suyo.

Tom Riddle viene de una familia que no es unida, cuando su madre murió su padre lo acogió pues sus abuelos lo querían ya que era su nieto, después cuando ellos murieron la interacción entre padre e hijo fue totalmente nula.

Lo que recuerda de su abuelo menciono varias veces, Mi pequeño Tom un día conocerás a la persona indicada cuando lo veas a los ojos, lo sabrás, solo querrás que sea a ti a quien vea no importa si es hombre o mujer nunca lo dejar ir puedes arrepentirte, por eso es que no deja solo a su gatito.

En el gran salón todos desayunan tranquilos-¿Y Harry no lo he visto?-pregunta su amigo pelirrojo.

-¡Riddle!-contestan varios, el solo frunce el ceño, todos saben que el heredero de slytherin lo proclamo suyo desde segundo año.

-AAAAAHH rayos Toommm-él mencionado sonríe pues si novio se retuerce de placer bajo su cuerpo.

Nadie ve a Riddle, ni Harry por el resto del día.

fin


	5. Realidad

ONE SHOT

REALIDAD

TONKS/BARTY JR HARRY /VOLDEMOTR

Es un día normal en mi trabajo de auror lo único raro es que fui llamada por el señor Croch espero en su oficina a que regrese la puerta se abre.

-Auror Tonks he pedido su presencia es confidencial desde hace unos días alguien ronda mi propiedad me gustaría que usted pudiera dar una revisión-Claro señor es un honor pero porque pedírmelo a mí-.

-Se por Kingsley que usted es de las mejores no deseo llamar la atención sabe que el torneo podría enturbiarse ya que soy uno de los organizadores-.

-Comprendo señor-ya iba de salida.

-Recuerde ni una palabra a nadie-yo asiento.

Regrese a mi escritorio tome mis cosas salí del lugar me dirijo a la propiedad del señor Croch hice la revisión del perímetro las salas no parecen violadas entro a la mansión la parte de abajo esta revisado casi he terminado después de varias horas camino al salón donde oigo estrellarse algo me extraña pues no hay elfos ese día ya que la única esta con el señor Croch en su oficina habré colocado algo mal no, sería el colmo romper cosas valiosas voy rápido a ver.

La sala esta perfecta ninguna cosa fuera de lugar oigo otro ruido pero es tarde todo se volvió negro.

Mi vida era perfecta mis padres me querían tenía un buen futuro pero de repente todo cambio unos idiotas descubrieron el secreto de mi señor y en su afán de luz destruyeron una mejor vida para todos soy Barthemius Croch Jr tengo la dicha que mi amo me libero ahora las cosas van a ser como debieron ser empezando por los ojos cafés que me miran sorprendidos.

-Hola Nympadora tanto tiempo sin vernos-Tu éstas muerto-murmura-No hay muchas cosas que son falsas y otras que ignoras sabes por qué torture hasta la locura a los Lombotton-ella negó.

-Sabes que Alice era nieta de Dumbledore-veo la sorpresa y confusión en su rostro.

-Porque nadie lo sabe-.

-Dumbledore es un manipulador desde que venció a Grendewal se obsesionó qué habría más magos oscuro-.

-Como tu amo-le contesto.

-No él no es lo que piensan veras Alice y su marido descubrieron que mi amo es un elfo oscuro y que su pareja era Harry Potter-los ojos se abrieron enormes.

-¿Pero la profecía?-.

-Es falsa ella como su abuelo querían el bien el que ellos dieran, No podía permitir que alguien fuera más poderoso que su abuelo drogo y hechizo a Trelowne para hacer una predicción falsa los torture hasta sacarles toda la verdad lo bueno es que el viejo no sabe que ellos son pareja o le hubiera hecho más daño a la pareja de mi amo-la chica reflexiono ella no es tonta y moody como mentor te ayuda a creer en las teorías de conspiración.

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo?-.

-Después del juicio mamá enfermo iba a morir le pidió a mi padre que cambiáramos de lugar el accedió por el gran amor que le tubo ella murió en ese horrible lugar y me ha mantenido aquí desde entonces hace unos meses mi maestro apareció me liberó-.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-.

-Lo sabes Nympadora hoy estas aquí por la promesa que te hice-ella sonrió.

-¿No lo olvidaste?-.

-¿Nunca lo haría?-.

-Sabes que te seguiré al fin del mundo-.

-Lo se-acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Me vas soltar?-ya que está amarrada a la silla las manos atrás y las piernas una a cada pata de la silla él le dirigió una sonrisa muy slytherin, se inclinó la beso uno anhelante lleno de lujuria pasión y deseo se separó para hincarse y seguir besándola se alejó dejándola recuperando la respiración, pero no duro mucho ya que esta se le congelo al sentir la lengua de Barty en su intimidad la degusto con ansiedad la recorrió completa con esta acción no duro mucho en esperar su deliciosa recompensa, con un toque de varita las cuerdas desaparecieron y ellos aparecieron en la cama desnudos el entro en ella como esta mojada sabía que no la lastimaría no había tiempo para romanticismos no hoy ya habría tiempo lo importante era sentirse las penetraciones en un ritmo rápido jadeo y grito el nombre del mortifago varias veces lo que el disfruto.

Nympadora está recostada en el pecho de Barty trazando con un dedo en él-Como le van a hacer para acercarse a Harry-.

-Lo vamos hacer participar en el torneo-.

-Pero eso es muy peligroso-.

-Por eso la mejor forma de dejar mal al viejo es que desaparezca al dejarlo participar además el lord no quiere que salga herido-.

-Cómo puedo ayudarte me agrada Harry sé que esto será lo mejor para el-.

-Necesito encontrar una forma de llegar a Black Lupin- ella lo vio extrañada él sonrió.

-Ya no te afecta oír su nombre verdad-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-El viejo quería que ustedes estén juntos pero Lucius no lo va permitir-.

-¡Oh no me va matar!-.

-No sabe muy bien que no es tu culpa Severus le dijo-.

-Bueno me dejas tranquila como van atraer a Harry con ustedes-.

-Con un translador en la copa-.

-Suena bien porque no haces otros dos no mejor tres no sería mejor hacer cuatro colgantes en forma de translador que al tocar la copa se activen los demás llevándonos a donde quieren, la copa al activarse llegaría a un lado que sería el rastro a según pero el collar no sería rastreable y no lo encontrarían.

-Muy buena idea nadie sospecharía un segundo translador en el chico y todos estarían a salvo incluyéndote-.

Mientras la atraía para besarla sus manos recorrieron su tersa piel ella también se restregó los dos se aman desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts estos años separados se extrañaron cuando lo condenaron ella sufrió mucho.

La peli rosa se acomodó sobre el miembro de su amante lo cabalgo él le marco el ritmo la tomo de la cintura intensificando el ritmo-Nympa dame más duro-ella puso sus manos en su pecho para tener mejor agarre.

-Cómo desees barty-se agacho para besarlo gimieron en la boca del otro al venirse.

Abrasados los dos-Me vas a decir que fue lo que paso para que mi tío estuviera involucrado-.

-Lo que Alice tramo fue deshacerse de lis Potter por dos razones la primera ya que Harry es la pareja de mi amo y la segunda que ella trato de seducir a James pero ella no es rival para Lily, ella era una belleza e inteligente eso no lo pudo soportar envolvió a Frank pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que Augusta no es tonta y nunca confió en ella además Neville es hijo de Frank y Marius Dolovod-.

-Entonces como se enredó todo-.

-Frank traiciono a los Lombotton ya que son seguidores de mi Lord y tuvimos que eliminarlos-.

-¿Pero y Neville?-.

-El lo sabe Augusta es una devota seguidora pero también es una espía de nuestro lado su nieto nos informa lo realmente pasa con Harry-.

-Wow esto no lo esperaba pero sigue-.

-El día del ataque esperaban que Sirius también muriera, ya no importa porque Rabastan lo quiere de vuelta a su lado-.

-Pero con lo que me has dicho necesitamos a Ron y Hermione lejos de Harry para que Neville pueda acercarse más-.

-No creo que sea fácil-.

-Es más de lo que imaginas el pelirrojo esta habido de sobresalir y cuando Harry sea elegido como campeón solo necesitamos sacar más sus celos a floté también los de la chica-.

-Mi querida Tejón eres toda una serpiente-.

-No soy una Black-dijo mientras lo besa.

Barty le dijo al Lord las nuevas ideas las cuales acepto ya que no esperarían eso los acontecimientos se llevaron mejor de lo esperado los dos chicos se alejaron de Harry gracias a un sustancia vaciada en sus bebidas que Neville les puso sin que se dieran cuenta el castaño se acercó al ojiverde le confeso que su madre no era Alice y su padre es Frank y Marius que ella le dio amormentia a su padre y que es nieta del director lo cual hizo que el gry empezara a tener dudas sobre la supuesta verdad que el sabe.

El día de la visita de familia Tonks se las ingenió para llevar a Sirius, Remus a ver a Harry donde aprovecho para darles los collares como obsequio.

El collar de Harry aparte tenía un removedor de hechizos pues el lord sabía que eso le haría a su pareja el día que los ataco descubrió que era su otra parte una vez que el ojiverde este a salvo lo hará pagar muy caro.

La prueba final llego Harry le dijo a Cedric que tocaran la copa juntos solo que antes de llegar junto a el no pudo moverse viendo como el ojiverde desapareció lanzo las luces rojas, todos llegaron los organizadores el director y maestros-La copa era un translador Harry la toco y desapareció no pude detenerlo-se quejó el chico.

Nadie se dio cuenta que al mismo tiempo que desapareció Harry tres personas lo hicieron.

Con Sirius:

Las ganas de estar con su cachorro eran grandes después de la dos pruebas tenían un angustia que no podía con ella caminaba por la cocina de un lado a otro como odiaba en este momento al viejo chiflado podía estar al lado de su ahíjado pero no se encuentra en su mansión encerrado su mundo empezó a girar sin control al detenerse reconoció el lugar cuantas veces había estado aquí.

-Pero que rayos-Amor que bueno que me visitas-Tu-Si amor-le dijo sonriendo el hombre-Rabastan Lestrange-Me da gusto que no olvides mi nombre-se acero al animago este esta tan concentrado que no se da cuenta que saca su varita " _desmaius"_ susurro Sirius cayo en sus brazos le acaricio el rostro dándole un pequeño beso en la frente lo llevo a recostarlo que duerma es lo mejor mañana ya le explicara todo.

Con Remus:

En la madriguera caminaba por el jardín la incertidumbre de no saber cómo salió su cachorro como le gustaría estar en el colegió ojala que no salga lastimado o muchos sufrirían su ira el tirón de un translador lo alerto pero fue tarde se detuvo en un lugar que no conocía una mansión muy elegante era notorio las decoraciones.

-Veo que te gusta mi hogar-se llevo la mano a la cara.

-Esto no puede estar pasando es una broma-Sabes que no me gustan las bromas mi querido lobo-Malfoy-Si Remus me gusta que hayas decido hacerme una visita indefinida-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con indefinida?-Eso que no te iras-No es tu decisión-En realidad sí no hay forma que salgas a menos que lo diga-el brillo salvaje de los ojos del lobo hizo la sonrisa más grande del rubio como le exista ver molesto al siempre tranquilo Lupin.

Con Harry hace unos minutos:

Corría por el laberinto no había enfrentado nada ni un rasguño tenia llego al centro, donde la copa está en el pedestal oye ruido voltea a ver a Cedric parece agitado despeinado y con magulladuras.

-Hola Ced-Esto es un infierno te vez bien-sonrió culpable.

-Bueno que te parece si compartimos la copa-.

-No sería justo tú llegaste primero-.

-Somos de Howgarts eso es lo importante-el rubio cenizo acepto camine a la copa al tocarla vi a Cedric que no se había movido luego todo empezó a girar un translador porque nadie le dijo nada se detuvo soltó la copa y otro tirón igual sintió "no otra vez" pensó.

Esta vez término en el piso el lugar es bonito muy grande y arreglado-Harry también estas aquí la voz es conocida.

-Tonks como llegaste aquí-.

-Tome mi tasa y termine en este lugar-.

-Bienvenidos mis nuevos inquilinos.

Voldemort frente a ellos-¿Tom que quieres?-.

-¡A ti Potter!-.

-No voy a permitir que me mates-.

-No mal entiendas mi querido niño no te voy a matar-.

-Entonces que quieres hacer-.

-Todo a su tiempo-.

-Sería bueno que vieras esto-el lord se alejó del pensadero.

La sala de una acogedora mansión dos personas en el suelo y cuatro a su alrededor-Habla Alice que pretendidas con la falsa profecía-Fácil eliminar a las dos personas que pueden derrotar a mi abuelo Albus es el único digno de ser el líder del mundo mágico, El mocoso Potter debe morir su maldito padre prefirió a la sangre sucia antes que a mi-.

-Veo que es inteligente cualquiera de nosotros la elegiría sobre ti-.

-No importa el morirá mi abuelo lo eliminara si sobre vive solo debo decirle que es la pareja del señor oscuro están destinados a cambiar el mundo no lo permitiré solo nosotros podemos-luego la vio retorcerse hasta enloquecer fue una vacía felicidad por su culpa sus padres murieron y su vida un infierno.

Al salir tardo en procesar lo visto su vida cambiaba de nuevo?.

Voldemort se paró de frente a él "no estarás solo nunca más" le murmuro al oído lo tomo de la mano lo llevo a una gran habitación lo ayudo a cambiarse le dio una poción para dormir estuvo a su lado toda la noche contemplándolo su pequeño por fin en sus brazos.

El solo puede ser feliz con su pareja predestinada el dolor que recibió al atacar a su pareja, resquebrajó su alma la cual se restauraría pronto mientras pasa suave sus dedos por la cicatriz de su niño es tan pequeño adorable respiro sobre su garganta su olor tan puro es tan tranquilizador su alma torturada se siente en paz por tenerlo a su lado.

Al amanecer Harry desayuno con Voldemort, Tonks y Barty como se lo presentó la peli rosa el solo negó, pero no dijo nada si es feliz no le molesta después el lord lo llevo a una habitación donde había varios hombres le dijo que eran sanadores que le harían un chequeo.

Una vez terminada la revisión le dieron los resultados al Lord por supuesto no era feliz su niño tenía una seria desnutrición, varios huesos rotos mal soldados, en ese momento llano a Fernir para que le trajera a esos muggles había cuentas que saldar.

Ahora dormía el ojiverde le arreglaron la mala soldadura de los huesos una poción vitamínica y la crece huesos pero lo pusieron a dormir para que no sintiera dolor eso era lo que menos quería Voldemort su HARRY no sufriría nunca más.

Para estos momentos tanto Sirius como Remus ya sabían lo que había pasado no eran felices solo les tranquilizaba saber que el Lord cuida a su cachorro ya que es su pareja.

En el calabazo insonorizado solo por esta ocasión ya que no quería que su pequeño despertara por los gritos de esos desagradables muggles pagarían por herir a su linda pareja y solo faltaba el viejo pero a el le haría algo mejor.

Los siguientes meses fueron intensos pero productivos el Lord tenía el control del mundo mágico su amado líder de la luz estaba en la misma prisión que Gindelow donde nadie podría salvarlo ya que de ese lugar solo sales muerto.

Había focos de resistencia pero cuatro meses después de que el lord tomara el control del ministerio presento a su pareja y muchos de la resistencia decidieron aceptar el nuevo régimen ya que son Harry no había nada solo algunos necios que fueron erradicados sin miramientos.

Tonks veía a su hijo de cinco años correr tras el pequeño hijo del Lord y Harry de trs años el cual reía, los Lores tenían una reunión en el ministerio así que ella era la encargada de cuidarlos y no es que pensaran que les pasaría algo pues tenían las mejores salas de protección, solo pude agradecer que Barty cumpliera su promesa de volver por ella lo que cambio su vida y la de Harry.

Fin


	6. UN RAYO DE LUZ

RAYO DE LUZ

Harry/Loky

Es un día como cualquier otro en Asghard para la mayoría de sus habitantes no así para su amado líder Odín; dios de ese reino despertó con un presentimiento lo sigue al llegar al bisfrot su guardián lo recibe, suspira el rey es lógico nada se le escapa a su leal Heindall.

Llega a un gran bosque dónde la magia flota nunca se imagino que en midgar hubiera magia tan fuerte camina por dónde el destino lo guía, delante de él una gran batalla se lleva a cabo un pueblo luchando por sus ideales sus líderes siempre hay una razón a veces validas, otras no tanto alejados de ellos un joven frente a un hombre que yace en el suelo un rayo lo golpea y cae parece que también muerto el viejo se aleja. No sabe por qué pero eso no le gusta camina unos pasos el cuerpo del chico empieza a brillar unos instantes luego la luz desaparece, su sorpresa es mayor un elfo oscuro en esta tierra al agacharse para tocarlo todas sus memorias inundan su mente pero lo que veía lo que lo enoja son las últimas palabras del viejo el hombre empieza a moverse.

Tom Riddle o Voldemort después de recibir un fuerte hechizo empieza a recobrar la conciencia delante de, el hay un hombre mayor se podría decir que está en la edad del viejo idiota, pero la diferencia es bastante ya que viste una elegante armadura de guerra y el poder que irradia no lo tiene el director sus ojos se encuentra nunca ha sentido miedo pero esos ojos parecen leer su alma lo que lo incómoda.

-Midgardiano tengo una propuesta para ti-frunció el ceño pues el mote no le sonaba, sabía por la apariencia el hombre que no era de ese lugar así que siendo un slytherin oiría primero.

-Lo escuchó-dijo serio.

-Puedo restaurar tu magia-volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿A cambio de que o por qué?-el mayor sonrió parece ser que los midgardianos mágicos son interesantes.

-Te olvidarás de mi pequeño-.

-¿Pequeño?-lo vio levantar un cuerpo se le corto la respiración por un instante era un elfo un elfo antiguo uno de los seres más poderosos entre los seres mágicos al reconocer la ropa quiso golpearse la cabeza ¿Potter? como era posible.

-Él ya no es tu enemigo ese viejo midgardiano quiso matarlo cuando te creyó muerto esa maldición forzó a su sangre a salir a flote, el no pertenece con estos mortales su destino es otro-dijo.

-¿Y cuál sería ese?-todavía con cierto temor sabía que ahora podía matarlo siendo tan poderoso.

-El será mi hijo, al casarse con uno de mis hijos ten esto te pertenece-extrayendo de la frente del menor una esferita ¿qué es?, un pedazo de su alma abrió los ojos enorme pues esta salió en forma sólida y no como humo-Su magia es muy fuerte envasó tu alma para preservarla-también extrajo unos hilos plateados de su cabeza del joven elfo se las entregó en un vial.

-Esto te ayudará a veces la solución viene en oscuro, toma tu lugar como gobernante de este mundo que lo que te paso a ti y a mi pequeño no suceda de nuevo Heindall-grito una gran luz los envolvió desapareciendo, el lord solo veía el lugar vacío con un movimiento de mano borró las marcas ahora tanto Harry como el eran libres, transfiguró una cadena para su perla de alma al colgársela tanto su cuerpo como su alma estaban más completas, junto con algo nuevo la calidez que nunca había sentido un poco de Potter no era como si fuera malo después de todo tener una imagen de ese bello joven no le afecta a nadie, sonrió sádico el mundo mágico lo espera como disfrutaría esto camino al castillo tarareando el día sería muy fructífero.

En Asgard Heindall sabía quien llegaría a ese reino lo mucho que cambiaría la vida de los que están cerca de él, también sabe que no importa todo lo que paso anteriormente su vida va a cambiar muchísimo el primero en caer es el orgulloso rey que lo lleva a la sala de curaciones, en el camino se encuentra a su amada Frigga la cual lo ve intrigada que hace su esposo con un pequeño elfo oscuro se suponía que estaban extintos las únicas que quedaban eran sus primas la valquirias dejo al joven en la mesa los sanadores iniciaron su trabajo se acercó, a su esposa a la cual empezó a contarle lo sucedido al terminar su relato la cara de furia de su amada era palpable sabía mejor que nadie que ella no aceptaba las injusticias y él elfo había sufrido muchas pero no más.

Pasaron dos días hasta que despertó de su curación se encontró en una gran habitación donde aparecieron dos personas un hombre y una mujer, con ropa y porte aparte de la energía que los rodeaba no sabía como pero podía sentirla ellos le sonrieron se sentaron a su lado hablaron con él por unas largas horas, hablándole de lo que paso lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante ya que ellos lo adoptaban también que él se casaría con uno de sus hijos ahorita no los conocería, pues estaban en una misión y tardarían un año en regresar pero él no estaría pues tenía que entrenar sus poderes elficos, ya había hablado Odín con la líder de las valquirias explicándole la situación a lo que ella gustosa aceptó entrenar al último de sus primos elfos oscuros, Harry estaba feliz tenia una nueva familia una nueva vida conocería otras civilizaciones que más podía pedir. Dos días después partió para iniciar su entrenamiento sabía que desde ahora seria Harrison Odinson su nuevo nombre le agrado todo nuevo.

Al año que regresaron su hijos se les informo de los acontecimientos sorprendiéndoles al saber que Harrison se casaría con Loky, tenían curiosidad por conocerlo ya que alguien tan joven cargando con una responsabilidad de salvar un mundo era difícil, Thor como los guerreros y lady Shif bromeaban mucho con el príncipe de las bromas por su futuro casamiento.

Él se hacían el enojado, pero no era nada de eso es más estaba sorprendido, que su padre Odín lo considerada por encima de su favorito Thor ya que eso no era un secreto aunque lo que más le intrigaba es como era su prometido, por desgracia no podría conocerlo en un largo tiempo ya que los entrenamientos eran duros con las valquirias, y ellos dentro de un mes salían rumbo a otro de los reinos para detener otra guerra no sabían cuánto durarían fueran de su reino.

Thor tenía un gran ímpetu quería conocer a su nuevo hermano cuñado pero sabía que no sería posible de hecho los guerreros y él se sorprendieron al saber que pronto se casaría su serio hermano él nunca pensó que eso pasaría lo imaginaba viejo y huraño esperaba que Harrison fuera fuerte para que tuvieran entrenamiento en interesantes sabía cuánto necesitaba un sparring decente ya que no muchos le aguantan paso.

Han pasado cinco años desde que Harry llego a Asgard y hoy regresa a ver a sus nuevos padres no necesito mucho tiempo pues ya con lo que aprendió en el colegio y en la biblioteca Black sobre magia oscura le ayudo a controlar mejor sus podres la mayoría de las aprendió fue a manejar elementos y lucha que fue lo que mas de costo al principio su maestra le dijo que estaba listo que podía volver a su hogar sólo prometió visitarlas.

La escena que encontraron los guerreros nunca la imaginaron ni en sus mas locos sueños Thor un poco incomodo le susurro a su hermano que acabara la broma a su padre pero el le contesto que no lo había hecho pues el ya estaba así la risa de su madre llamo su atención.

-Querido única me dijiste que cambiariasnde look-el la fulminó con la mirada una risa suave y cristalina los hizo a todos buscar de dónde venía-Harrison-exclamó molesto el dios-Si padre-dijo pero no lo veían por ningún lado-Cariño por que le hiciste una broma a tu padre-Madre en realidad es su culpa su cabello es rosa por que ese hechizo iba dirigido para quien abriera tu obsequio que no fueras tú pues le pasaría eso-Oh-dijo su madre se río-Así que la curiosidad te volvió rosa-las carcajadas provenientes de un lado de su madre los hicieron voltear una larga cabellera negra como la noche pero brillante tapaba su cara ya esta doblado de la risa una vez que se calmo se incorporo su cabello llego a la cintura un poco risado hermoso finas facciones pequeño a los príncipes les llegaría al hombre lo que los impresiono fueron sus ojos verde llenos de calidez poder tantas emociones como alguien podía transmitir tanto en una mirada.

Las presentaciones fueron interesantes nunca habían visto a Loky tan protector cuando uno de los tres guerreros trato de coquetear con el pequeño elfo Odin sonrió orgullo de su decisión a un principio pensó que Thor sería el indicado para Harrison pero después se dio cuenta que tanto Loky como él eran muy parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes pues si los dos eran huérfanos pero sus fuerzas y carácter no la inocencia de su pequeño seria protegida por Loky con fiereza como lo vio ahorita.

Loky llevo a Harry a su habitación lo dejo en la puerta dónde beso su mano haciéndolo sonrojarse sonrió orgulloso Thor los vio a lo lejos sonriendo al ve a hermano tan protector durante los siguientes meses el dios del rayo los vio danzar uno al rededor del otro tanto el como los tres guerreros les gustaba burlarse de ellos solo cuándo lady Shif estaba cerca no lo hacían ella sabían de la vida de Harry viviendo en midgard están furiosa cuando su reina le contó por eso nadie quería verla enojada.

La boda fue el acontecimiento uno de los príncipes se casaba con una gran celebración Harry unió su vida con el sexy dios de la travesura y el engaño Loky era muy feliz Harry era todo lo que había soñado sabía de magia no tanto como el pero lo entendía era gracioso suspicaz sarcástico muy inteligente dulce su belleza interior era igual a la exterior.

Casi en la madrugada cuando se retiraron a descansar tomo el brazos a su esposo para acomodarlo en la cama dónde lo beso con suavidad Harry casi llora al sentir conque suavidad y amor Loky lo desnudo beso acaricio como si fuera de cristal se fuera a romper lleno todo su cuerpo de besos pequeñas mordidas caricias lo preparo con tanto amor que casi no le dolió solo pudo aferrarse a su esposo ya que todo lo que sentía era nuevo para él ya que el era virgen después de la sensación mas increíble al ser llevado a su primer órgasmo Loky sonreía bobamente al ver lo ojos vidriosos de su esposo ya que fue muy intenso su primer encuentro sexual no lo había soltado después de eso todavía lo tenia abrazado el envolvió su cintura para acercarlo más volvió a besar esos carnosos labios rosas.

Los años han pasado cien para ser exáctos la relación de Harry y Loky va mejor que nunca hace unos días Odin desterró a Thor pues en un arrebato fueron al reino de los hombres de hielo dónde desobecio la orden de su padre ya que uno de los generales había traicionado a Asgard al dejarlos entrar.

-Estas bien-pregunto a su esposo el elfo-No en realidad no se que pensar-Sobre que tal vez pueda ayudarte-el dios de la travesura suspiro-Padre ha dicho que seré el consejero de Thor el va ser rey-dijo un poco molesto la dulce sonrisa de su amor lo saco de su burbuja de enojo-Hay Loky sabes esa es una mejor posición que ser rey ya que tus consejos evitarán que Thor haga que Asgard perezca además si algo sale mal a quien van a culpar es a Thor no a tí-la mueca del dios lo hizo reír más-Tu padre confía en ti más de lo que crees mira Thor sera rey por que es el típico guerrero al que todos siguen pero en realidad tú eres el líder ya que sabes lo que el reino necesita lo que Thor haga sera porque tú se lo dices-No sabes lo afortunado que soy de tenerte amor sin ti no se lo que hubiera hecho-dijo honesto el dios.

A lo lejos sus padre los ven orgullosos ya que los dos sabían cuanto ansiaba el ser rey Loky pero desde que Harry entro en su vida todo cambio se intereso mas en el reino saben que era la influencia del elfo.

Harry camina por las calles de New York después de que Thor destruyó al destructor regreso a Asgard todo parecía tránquilo pero se dieron cuenta del cubo habían venido los tres para recuperarlo resulto que su general traidor esta siendo controlado por una energía extraña ahora ayudan a los vengadores a tratar de detenerlos

Neville nunca imagino que esto pasaría el mundo mágico vivía en una gran mentira pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto que nadie creía que hubiera ocurrido todo lo que pasó todavía lo extraña no importa el tiempo el siempre lo ayudo lo alentó a el como a muchos que todavía lo recuerdan como su gran héroe suspira recorando aunque hoy es diferente sus nietos lo llevaron de vacaciones a América para que se relajará la cuidad muggle es hermosa camina por central paro cerca de la entrada del callejón mágico de ese lugar cuando al otro lado de la calle lo ve no puede ser han pasado 100 años el sigue igual que como lo vio la ultima vez sus nietos loen extrañado pues se aleja de ellos sin decirle nada solo lo observan.

-Harry eres tú-el joven lo ve parpadea un poco le sonríe con esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicó a él-Hola Nev han pasado mucho tiempo-el hombre lo abraza se separa un poco-Lo siento Harry es la emoción-No te preocupes entiendo-Como has estado Harry desde la batalla cuando Voldemort nos dijo que le perdonaste la vida y que Dumbledor te quiso matar-se detuvo pues la emociones se arremolinaron en su pecho-El tomo el control del mundo mágico y contrario a lo que pensábamos fue bueno estamos mejor que nunca-Me alegra oír eso sabia que las cosas mejorarían aunque no pude estar con ustedes así lo decidió el destino-Supe por Theo que eres un elfo antiguo oscuro y que un hombre te llevo-Theo-el hombre se sonrojo-Theodore Nott es mi esposo-Vaya veo que te animaste-los dos sonrieron.

-Cuando la maldición que el director me lanzó mi herencia mágica salió a flote y mi padre me trajo con él ahí empezó a entrenar me case y venimos a la tierra a recuperar un artefacto que pertenece a mi mundo-.

-Ya veo te casaste con un elfo-.

-No Nev me case con Loky dios de la travesura nuestro padre Odin nos comprometió-los ojos del castaño se abrieron su amigo del colegio esta casado con un dios luego le da una gran sonrisa nadie mas que Harry merece ser feliz se despidieron el ojiverde siguió caminando unas calles antes de aparecerse en la torre Stark.

Mientras el castaño regreso con sus nietos-Abuelo quien era ese hombre-Ese mis niños era Harry Potter mi amigo del colegio-sus nietos estaban en shock acababan de ver al mago mas famoso del mundo mágico abrazar a su abuelo-Pero el se ve tan joven-Si igual que cuando lo vi en la batalla final el es un elfo antiguo oscuro-Wow-contestaron.

En Inglaterra Neville le había informado a su esposo el cual le informo a su señor ya que el castaño de gryffindor se caso con Teo Nott.

En su trono el señor oscuro observa el bello joven que ahora es su ex némesis mientras inconsciente mente acaricia la perla que cuelga en su pecho ya que nadie sabe pero esa joya le ha hecho sentirse feliz pues el ojiverde sin quererlo se convirtió en la razón un poco de corazón del hombre que gobierna el mundo mágico ingles con mano de hierro.

-¿Quién lo iba decir Potter? pero te convertiste en mi rayo de luz, pues sin ti no hubiera obtenido lo que tengo un mundo mágico estable, la cordura y recuperar mis horocrux, mereces la vida que tienes tu lugar junto a un dios pues eso eres un Dios-dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Fin.


End file.
